


Mia Smoak's 1st birthday

by Anayrob



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom, Green Arrow (Comics), Oliver Queen - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anayrob/pseuds/Anayrob
Summary: It's been a year since Oliver and Felicity had their baby girl and they want to celebrate the ocassion with some birthday cake and passionate kisses.
Relationships: Olicity, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Mia Smoak's 1st birthday

October 13th 2020,

Oliver and Felicity wake up to their alarm, early in the morning of this very special October day. It's been a year since they welcomed their baby girl into this world. it's Mia's birthday. 

''Good morning'' said Oliver to his wife with a smile.

''Good morning handsome'' she returned the smile and gave him a kiss. They could never get tired of waking up next to each other. 

''I'm going to wake up the birthday girl so you can have some time to get ready''

''Thank you'' she knew he loved waking her up so she always let him do it. 

Mia's bedroom was painted in baby green. She had her stuffed animals in her crib - a little duck, a bear and an elephant. By the window, Felicity had placed their favourite plant - a fern. There were pictures of the family all over the walls. Pictures of Oliver and Felicity, one from Mia's birth with the three of them and one with William as well. Everytime Oliver walked in her nersery he got overwhelmed with love and gratitude. 

''Good morning birthday girl'' he said to his daughter while slowly picking her up to give her a cuddle and a kiss. She was his whole world. He just wanted to hold her like that forever and for her to never grow up. Mia giggled ar the sight of her father. Even though she was still little she knew she loved him. 

''Okay let's change your diaper missy'' he didn't mind doing it. By now he had mastered the changing diapers techniue. 

After that he took her to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. The kitchen was decorated with balloons and streamers. William was still asleep. Teenagers loved staying up at night. He put Mia in her baby chair and started making coffee and pancakes. Felicity came out of their bedroom dressed in a beautiful flower dress that shaped her entire body. God, he could look at her for eternity.

''Hey you'' she greated him with that special smile. 

''Happy birthday my little angel'' She gave him a kiss and leaned to give another one, or ten kisses, to her daughter. Every day Mia was looking more and more like her mum, with her golden blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She even had her freckles. 

''I'm making your coffee'' it suited him being a husband and a dad.

''Thank you. Is Will still asleep?''

''Yeah, apparently kids love to play video games till late'' William loved to stay up till late and play the new video game Felicity bought him.

''I heard that'' Will popped up in the kitchen. He was dressed in jeans and nice blue shirt. '' I wouldn't miss my baby sister's first birthday'' 

''We-we'' Mia said. She was learning how to talk. She couldn't say much other than mama,dada and we-we, which meant Will.

''Breakfast is ready'' Oliver put the pancakes on the table. 

''Shouldn't we sing her happy birthday first?'' said Will

''Well,yeah, we will at her party this afternoon when we get the cake out. John and Lyla are coming with JJ and Connor''

''Oh yeah.'' 

''Come on, let's eat. Here you go Mia bear'' Oliver put a tiny pancake at her plate. 

''Hun, she can't eat that. You need to break it in half'' Felicity laughed and started breaking the pancake in half. Her fingers got sticky from all the syrop.

''Let me take care of that'' suggested Oliver and licked her fingers.

''Gross. Can't you two just get a room'' said Will like every teenager would when he see his parents showing affection towards each other.

''Oh we will'' said Felicity which made Oliver blush,

After breakfast William suggested he takes Mia to the swing in their backyard. Oliver built it so she can play there.

''Ah. I can't believe it's been a year'' Felicity said and looked at her husband with a pouty face.

''Me neither. It feels like yesterday when you told me you were pregnant with her and we went to the first ultrasound when she wasn't bigger than a microchip'' Oliver was reminiscing about the last year. So much has changed since they left Star City to focus on their family. He never would've imagined eight years ago that we would end up here, happier than ever with a family. He loved being Oliver Queen far more than he liked being the Green Arrow.

''Now that she's one the baby stage is over. I will kinda miss it. Well except the night feeds'' 

''Me too. Maybe we don't have to miss it. Maybe...''

''What?'' Felicity interuppted. She knew where this was going.

''Maybe we can have another one. Or at least try'' Oliver suggested anxiously.

''We don't much trying. Last time I got pregnant pretty quickly'' she chuckled remembering the time they used to have sex without being interrupted by a crying baby.

''So what do you think?'' he asked while biting his lips

''I'm in'' she said and kissed him.

Later that afternoon the Diggles came baring gifts for the little birthday girl. 

''Heeey'' Felicity greeted them. Oliver was holding Mia and tossing her from time to time. This always made her laugh. 

''Hey we bring presents'' Diggle was excited. I don't think we have seen him this happy before. 

''You shouldn't have. Come on in. Oliver was just abou to bring the cake'' 

''She has grown a lot since we last saw her'' said Lyla.

''Yeah well Oliver is trying to give her only healthy foods but i slip her some mint chip ice cream when he isn't looking'' she winked.

''Okay the cake is here'' Oliver came bringing a big chocolate cake with one candle at the top. 

''Can we sing now?'' asked William. He was really excited to celebrate his sister's birthday.

''Yes'' said Felicity and they all started singing happy birthday while Oliver was holding Mia in his arms. She tried to kick the burning candle and Oliver had to hold her legs. After the song finished Felicity sliced the cake. The first slice went to Mia. Oliver put her in her chair and gave her a bib. She seemed to like the chocolate cake since her whole face was covered in it.

''I'll clean her'' said Connor, the little six year old boy John and Lyla adopted. He grabbed a napkin and started wiping away the chocolate from her face.

''Thank you Connor'' said Oliver with a grumpy face. Even though Mia was one and he was six he still didn't like the idea of boys near his baby girl.

''Cheer up. You know she will start dating some day'' said Felicity to her grumpy husband

''That's what I have my arrows for''

After a nice birthday celebration Oliver and Felicity said goodbye to the Diggle's. They had a lot to clean but they just took the time to be a family so they decided to watch a movie together on the couch with Willaim after putting Mia to bed. Felicity red her a book every night. She loved reading her The Wizard of Oz. After Mia fell alseep, Oliver suggested to watch Die Hard. William said it's okay. Felicity wasn't very thrilled about it, but she didn't care, because she loved seeing her husband happy. They snuggled on the couch under a blanket and William sat on the sofa near them. He and Felicity shared a bowl of popcorn. 

''I think I will be heading off to bed'' said William halfway through the movie. He was tired as he hadn't slept much the night before.

''Okay buddy sweet dreams'' said Oliver

''Goodnight Will''

''Okay he's gone'' Oliver stopped the movie.

''I knew that DIe hard would bore him. It bores me too'' laughed Felicity and got off the couch.

''Okay, okay. It's still a good movie'' he whined and then grabbed his wife in his embrace to give her a big kiss.

''Shall we continue this in our bedroom?'' she said while still kissing him.

''Mhhhm'' Oliver moaned. He took of his shirt and picked up Felicity so he can carry her to the bedroom.

Clothes kept coming off. Oliver turned Felicity so he can unzip her dress. It fell on the floor. Their kisses were deep and passionate. Their love for each other was so strong. They moved to the bed and Felicity straddled him. Oliver took off her bra and threw it on the floor and then carefully removed her glasses. He loved her glasses as they were a big part of her personality, but everytime he looked at her without them he felt like he was seeing through her soul. She was beautiful. He was touching her back as their kiss deepened. Tongues were entangled. Their bodies fit perfecly with each other. Oliver went down her body, kissed her neck and her chest, down to her stomach, which still had scars from when she gave birth to Mia. No matter how many times they had sex, it would have never been enough for them. 

''I love you'' Oliver whispered in her ear. 

''I love you too. Let's make a baby''

''I thought we were'' he chuckled. 

The night was passing. Felicity was snuggled in Oliver's arms. Her head was on his chest and her hand on his heart. She could feel every beat his heart made. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. Oliver stayed until a little bit late, because as always his thoughts didn't let him sleep. He was thinking about how lucky he was. His wife was the best thing that ever happened to him. They had two beautiful children together. He couldn't wait to wake up and spend tomorrow and every day after that with them.


End file.
